PSYCHOPATH
by Black Time
Summary: Cerita tentang 4 detektif terhormat asal korea selatan dan 4 namja manis yang menyimpan berbagai misteri. Kasus yang terjadi di sekolah sungmin dan kawan-kawan membuat semua misteri terbongkar. KYUMIN, YEWOOK, HAEHYUK, KANGTEUK. Sedikit cuplikan dari dramkor City Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**PSYCHOPATH**

**Cast : **

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun (Detektif)

Kim Ryeowook

Kim jongwoon (Detektif)

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae (Detektif)

Park Jungsoo

Kim yongwoon (Detektif)

**Genre :** Adventure, Friendship

**Rating :** T

**Summary :** Cerita tentang 4 detektif terhormat asal korea selatan dan 4 namja manis yang menyimpan berbagai misteri. Kasus yang terjadi di sekolah sungmin dan kawan-kawan membuat semua misteri terbongkar. KYUMIN, YEWOOK, HAEHYUK, KANGTEUK. Sedikit cuplikan dari dramkor City Hunter.

**Warning :** Fanfic ini real milik saya. Bagi yang tidak suka, mohon jangan di bash. Banyak typo, kata tidak sesuai EYD, dan tidak jelas. Terima kasih yang sudah mau menghargai fanfic ini, terima kasih yang sudah mau membacanya, dan terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Dering bell istirahat di sebuah sekolah ternama yang bernama Chino High School berdering dengan lantangnya. Membuat semua siswa yang tengah focus akan materi yang tengah dijelaskan oleh seonsaengnim mengalihkan perhatian. Dalam sekejap suara riuh menyapa gendang telinga. Terlebih lagi suara riuh kegirangan terdengar sangat memekik dari kelas X-2, senang karna terbebas dari pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan dari Shim seonsaengnim. Satu persatu murid dari kelas X-2 berhamburan keluar untuk menuju kantin. Begitupun 2 namja manis bermarga lee yang bernama lee hyukjae atau eunhyuk dan lee sungmin.

"hyukie~, ke kantin yuk!" ajak sungmin menghampiri meja eunhyuk. Dapat dilihat eunhyuk tengah sibuk dengan surat kabar yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

Merasa diacuhkan, sungmin mulai menggoyangkan bahu eunhyuk. "hyuk"

"eh? Sungmin? Kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya eunhyuk setelah sadar dari acara –membaca surat kabar –.

Sungmin hanya menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini ~_~. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sifat eunhyuk yang suka mengabaikan sekelilingnya jika sudah tenggelam dengan surat kabarnya terutama jika topic utamanya adalah –

"tentang 4 detektif itu lagi, huh?" Tanya sungmin malas. Oh ayolah, salah apa dia mempunyai teman yang maniak 4 detektif terkenal itu. Kalian tahu tentang 4 detektif korea selatan? Tidak tahu? Tenanglah, sungmin yakin jika eunhyuk akan menjelaskan tentang mereka. Bahkan hampir tiap hari eunhyuk menceritakan hal tersebut pada sungmin. Ck poor sungmin.

"tentu. Mereka sangat hebat. Bahkan di surat kabar ini tertulis mereka baru saja memecahkan kasus uang bank Negara yang hilang secara misterius. Bukankah mereka sangat hebat? Dan bahkan mereka juga membantu salah satu warga seoul mencari kucing tersayang yang hilang. Mereka membantu memecahkan masalah orang walau sekecil apapun masalah itu. Ini daebakk!" jelas eunhyuk menggebu-gebu.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu update berita tentang 4 detektif itu. "menurutku tak ada yang istimewa dari mereka."

Eunhyuk mendelik tak senang. "hey jangan seperti itu. Bukankah mereka juga yang telah membantumu mencari ayahmu yang hilang 6 tahun yang lalu? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada mereka."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia teringat dimana ayahnya yang mengilang secara misterius saat usianya baru menginjak 9 tahun. Dia begitu panic dan ketakutan saat itu mengingat bahwa hanya ayahnya lah yang dia punya. Untunglah eunhyuk yang memang dari dulu mengidolakan 4 detektif itu segera menyarankan sungmin untuk mengirim petisi perihal kasus pada mereka. Dan mereka siap membantu.

"ya ya ya, tapi kau berlebihan hyuk. Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak mood ke kantin." Ujar sungmin sesaat sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membuka buku matematikanya. Moodnya untuk makan di kantin bersama eunhyuk sudah hilang.

Eunhyuk kembali mendelik ke bangku sungmin yang tepat berada di belakangnya. "mau apa kau?"

Sungmin menoleh. "tentu saja belajar untuk ulangan matematika. Sehabis istirahat ini pelajaran han seonsaengnim bukan?"

"ya aku tahu, tapi bisa kah yang ada dipikiranmu itu bukan hanya belajar dan belajar? Kau juga harus update tentang berita seputar negaramu ini, min. Sudahlah, ayo kita baca surat kabar ini bersama !"

"hyuk, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau prestasiku ini sangat bantar. Aku ini tidak seperti kau yang pintar disegala bidang, hyuk. Bagi kau yang sudah pintar sih tak masalah sekalipun jika tak belajar. Toh, hasil ulanganmu akan tetap bagus kan."

Eunhyuk menatap tajam sungmin. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya berkata seperti itu. "jangan seperti itu. Sekalipun aku sudah pintar, nilaiku tetap akan jelek jika tak belajar. Tapi min, aku belajar sekaligus mencari informasi. Tidak sepertimu."ejeknya.

Baiklah sungmin menyerah jika sudah adu mulut dengan sahabat baiknya yang satu ini. Kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya, menarik sebuah kursi ke meja eunhyuk dan duduk manis disitu. Eunhyuk menyambut sungmin dengan senang hati dan membagi surat kabar yang tengah dibacanya agar sungmin dapat membaca juga.

"lihat ini! Kasus tahun 1876 kembali dibuka dan sudah tuntas."pekik eunhyuk.

Sungmin memandang eunhyuk heran. Sahabatnya ini memang aneh, apa enaknya coba membaca kertas dengan warna putih hitam ini? Cih, lebih baik dia membaca novel romance picisan daripada membaca ini. "memang kasus apa?" tanya sungmin sok ingin tahu.

"kasus mengenai cyber crime(author ngasal). Dan coba tebak siapa yang berhasil menyelesaikan kasus itu?."Pandangan namja gummy smile tetap tak teralih dari surat kabar yang dibacanya.

"dapat ditebak kalau itu pasti ke-4 detektif. whoa ! kasus itu kan sudah sangat lama. Kenapa baru dibuka kembali tahun ini?" sungmin mulai tertarik kedalam pembicaraan eunhyuk.

"entahlah. Disini tidak dijelaskan, tapi disini dijelaskan bahwa pelaku adalah seorang cracker dan dia melakukan Dos attack. Ckck licik sekali." Jawab eunhyuk.

Hening

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah sungmin. Terlihat namja kelinci itu tengah melamun. Entah apa yang sedang dilamuninya, wajah sungmin terlihat sangat serius seperti orang yang sedang berfikir rumit.

"kau kenapa, min?" sahut eunhyuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah sungmin.

Sungmin segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap eunhyuk denagn serius. "hyuk, menurutmu maukah para detektif itu kembali membuka kasus tahun 1999?"

"1999? Oh, tentang kasusmu itu. Yah mungkin saja mereka mau. Lebih baik kau segera mengirim petisi perihal kasusmu dan kirim ke mansion mereka."

"tapi bagaimana jika mereka tak mau?" Tanya sungmin pesimis. Dengan segera eunhyuk merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"hey, kasus tahun 1876 saja bisa dibuka, apalagi kasus tahun 1999. Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

"ya baiklah."

.

.

.

Di sebuah mansion besar dimana kediaman 4 detektif terhormat korea selatan. Tersebutlah para detektif kita yaitu kim jongwoon atau yesung, kim yongwoon atau kangin, lee donghae, dan cho kyuhyun tengah bersantai di ruang tamu. Saat ini tidak ada kasus yang sedang mereka tangani atau lebih tepatnya mereka sedang free. Kasus terakhir adalah kasus tahun 1876 dan seorang warga yang melapor bahwa anak anjingnya mengilang. Ck kadang mereka mengeluh karna mendapat kasus yang bahkan bisa diselesaikan oleh warga itu sendiri. Oh ayolah, pekerjaan mereka bukanlah untuk menangani kasus kecil seperti itu. Mereka seharusnya hanya menyelidiki kasus penting. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah terlanjur dipercayakan menangani segala hal walau hal itu sangat kecil.

Kini Kyuhyun sibuk dengan laptopnya, donghae sibuk dengan anjingnya, kangin sibuk dengan surat kabarnya, dan yesung sibuk membaca satu per satu petisi yang ada ditangannya.

"apa saja yang tertera di dalam petisi-petisi itu, hyung ?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"seperti biasa. Kasus kecil seperti kehilangan uang 20 won, terkunci di kamar mandi sekolah, buku fisika mengilang, dan…." Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan yesung. Selalu seperti itu, para warga terlalu bergantung pada mereka hingga masalah kecil diserahkan pada mereka.

"apa kita akan menyelidiki itu semua? Oh tuhan! itu sungguh sangat tak penting."ujar donghae sok mendramatisir. Bahkan ia tengah berlutut guna lebih mendramatisir -_-

PUK

Sebuah sandal tidur melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala donghae.

"jangan berlebihan, hae. Tentu saja kita tak akan melakukan itu. Sekarang pemerintah membijaki bahwa kita hanya akan menyelidiki kasus penting Negara saja. Oh sepertinya pemerintah turut prihatin melihat kantung mata kita akibat terus menerus bekerja." Jelas kangin sekaligus pelaku pelemparan sepatu.

"baguslah jika begitu."

"sudahlah, sekarang cepat masuk kamar. Kita butuh istirahat lebih, jarang-jarang kan kita mendapat libur seperti ini."titah yesung. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, mereka segera memasuki kamar masing-masing, kecuali sang magnae.

"kyu cepat masuk kamar !" titah yesung kembali.

"sebentar lagi, hyung. Setelah ini aku akan tidur. Tenang saja." Kata kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Yesung pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan laptop di ruang tamu. Jari lentik kyuhyun menulis alamat web untuk mencari informasi. Matanya terhenti melihat kasus yang selama ini belum ia ketahui.

"kasus perusahaan Star Corp?"

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo reader ! aku kembali bersama fanfic petualangan. ff tentang detektif pertama yang saya buat. tadi pas lagi ngelamun dikamar, tiba tiba muncul ide buat bikin ff tentang detektif gitu deh. yah maaf jika banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini dan fanfic saya sebelumnya. terima kasih yang sudah mau berkunjung ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : **

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun (Detektif)

Kim Ryeowook

Kim jongwoon (Detektif)

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae (Detektif)

Park Jungsoo

Kim yongwoon (Detektif)

**Genre :** Adventure, Friendship

**Rating :** T

**Summary :** Cerita tentang 4 detektif terhormat asal korea selatan dan 4 namja manis yang menyimpan berbagai misteri. Kasus yang terjadi di sekolah sungmin dan kawan-kawan membuat semua misteri terbongkar. KYUMIN, YEWOOK, HAEHYUK, KANGTEUK. Sedikit cuplikan dari dramkor City Hunter.

**Warning :** Fanfic ini real milik saya. Bagi yang tidak suka, mohon jangan di bash. Banyak typo, kata tidak sesuai EYD, dan tidak jelas. Terima kasih yang sudah mau menghargai fanfic ini, terima kasih yang sudah mau membacanya, dan terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti malam, malam berganti pagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Sudah menginjak 1 minggu sungmin menunggu. Setiap harinya dia mengecek kotak pos yang berada di halaman rumahnya berharap ada balasan dari petisi yang dia kirimkan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Belum ada tanda-tanda apapun dari para 4 detektif untuk menyelidiki kasusnya. Bahkan keseharian sungmin yang jarang sekali membaca surat kabar menjadi berubah. Tiap hari dia selalu membeli surat kabar dilangganan appanya dulu guna mengetahui topic tentang kasus yang tengah ditangani sang detektif, namun belum ada kasusnya yang tertera disana. Sungmin juga sering membuka situs web yang biasa mencantumkan perihal 4 detektif tersohor itu. Ada info biodata 4 detektif, fakta-fakta diri mereka, sejarah terbentuknya mereka, dan kasus yang sudah ataupun yang akan mereka tangani. Tapi sekali lagi ditegaskan, bahwa tak ada kasusnya di daftar itu.

Berbagai pemikiran muncul dibenak sungmin. Mungkinkah petisinya tidak sampai ke mereka? Atau mungkin ada yang sengaja berbuat licik padanya agar kasus tahun 1999 itu tak kembali dibuka? Tapi siapa? Yang tahu perihal ini hanyalah eunhyuk, dirinya, dan yang pasti tuhan. Dan sangat tak mungkin eunhyuk yang melakukan hal sepicik itu. Ia sangat mengenal sahabatnya yang satu itu. Eunhyuk ,walaupun sungmin akui sangat menyebalkan namun dia adalah teman setia dan polos. Atau mungkin para detektif itu tak berniat mengubris kasusnya? Tapi kenapa? Apa kasus tahun 1999 itu sangat tak penting? Entahlah.

CEKLEK

"hyung?" suara pintu terbuka dan diiringa suara tenor yang melengking dari arah pintu. Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya kea rah pintu. Sosok namja mungil yang sangat dikenalnya itu tengah menyembulkan kepalanya. Senyum manis terukir indah dari bibir plum sungmin.

"wookie! Ada apa ? masuklah." Titah sungmin pada sosok yang dipanggilnya 'wookie' itu. Wookie atau nama lengkapnya adalah kim ryeowook. Dia adalah adik sungmin. Bingung kenapa marga mereka berbeda? Ya karna ryeowook bukanlah adik kandung sungmin. Kedua orang tua sungmin mengangkat ryeowook sebagai anak mereka saat melihat ryeowook yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun sedang menangis di bawah guyuran hujan. Saat ditanya ada apa, ryeowook bilang bahwa ayahnya meninggal tepat saat dia lahir sedangkan ibunya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu dan dia diasuh oleh bibinya yang kejam. Dia sering diperlakukan layaknya budak. Hingga dia tak tahan dan kabur dari rumah sang bibi. Orang tua sungmin yang mendengarnya turut sedih dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat ryeowook sebagai anaknya untuk menemani sungmin yang memang hanya anak tunggal.

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa pink milik hyungnya. "hyung, kau ada masalah? Tadi seonsaengnim menghubungiku, katanya nilaimu buruk akhir-akhir ini. Kau kenapa, hyung?"

Sungmin terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang tak focus belajar. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah kasusnya kasusnya dan kasusnya. Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan tentang prestasi belajarnya.

"aku hanya memikirkan tentang petisiku."

Dahi ryeowook mengerut tanda tak mengerti. "petisi?"

"ya, petisi. Aku membuat petisi untuk ke 4 detektif itu. Aku meminta mereka untuk membuka kembali kasus tahun 1999. Tapi hingga sekarang belum ada balasan apapun."

"….."

"wookie, kau melamun."

Seketika ryeowook tersadar. Dia menatap sang hyung. "untuk apa kau membuka kembali kasus kita itu hyung? Itu sudah sangat lama. Lagipula itu hanya akan membuka kembali luka dihati kita, hyung."

"aku hanya penasaran saja, wookie. Lagipula tak ada salahnya kan?"

"kau salah, hyung. Ck terserah kau sajalah." Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sungmin meninggalkan sungmin yang terdiam terheran-heran akan tingkah ryeowook. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada adik tersayangnya itu, sungmin memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mungilnya untuk tidur sejenak dan melepas kepenatannya.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar bergema saat menapaki koridor sekolah yang kosong. Hari masih terlalu pagi, bahkan matahari pun belum sedia untuk menampakkan sinarnya, namun sungmin sudah lebih dulu sampai di sekolahnya. Jarang-jarang seorang lee sungmin datang sepagi ini, dia hanya akan datang pagi jika ada urusan penting dengan temannya yang biasa datang lebih awal untuk sekedar membaca buku di perpustakaan. Anak yang rajin.

TAP

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan yang terlihat sepi. Tanpa ragu sungmin membuka pintu tersebut. Kepalanya menyembul dan matanya tergerak untuk mencari sosok eunhyuk. Pandangannya terhenti ada sudut perpustakaan dimana ada namja manis yang tengah membulatkan matanya kaget atas kehadiran sungmin. Perlahan kakinya menapaki lantai perpustakaan dan menuju sudut ruangan itu.

"Minnie? Mau apa kau disini? Tumben sekali datang pagi pagi seperti ini." Sahut eunhyuk masih dalam keterkejutannya. Hingga sungmin duduk di hadapannya, keterkejutannya berangsur hilang.

"hyuk, mereka belum menanggapi petisiku." Kata sungmin melenceng dari pertanyaan eunhyuk. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda sebal. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya terkekeh pelan melihat aksi lucu sahabatnya ini.

"mau ke mansion mereka?" tawar namja gummy smile itu. Giliran sungmin yang terkejut, mata kelincinya membulat sempurna dan bibir shape M nya membentuk huruf 'O'. tak disia- siakan oleh eunhyuk kesempatan untuk mencubit pipi chubby sungmin. Sang pemilik pipi hanya meringis pelan mendapat cubitan dari namja penggemar pisang seperti monyet-_-

"hey hyukkie. Apa maksudmu dari mau ke mansion mereka?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"apa maksudmu dari apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu ke mansion 4 detektif itu min. itupun jika kau mau."

"kau tahu dimana mansion mereka?" Tanya sungmin kagum.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "tentu saja. Aku kan penggemar sejati mereka. Jadi apa kau mau kesana, min?"

"aku mau! Aku mau! Kajja kita kesana." Tangan mungil sungmin terulur untuk menarik tangan putih pucat eunhyuk. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya menatap jengah sungmin yang terlampau polos.

"kau lupa ingatan lee sungmin? Kita masih harus sekolah, ingat? Aku akan mengantarmu setelah pulang sekolah, pabbo."

Pernyataan eunhyuk membuat sungmin meringis.

.

.

.

"ottokhe? Dia masih bersih keras untuk membuka kasus itu."

"…"

"sudah aku lakukan. Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri kalau dia keras kepala."

"…."

"dia bilang petisi yang dia kirim belum ditanggapi oleh detektif sialan itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Aku takut."

"….."

"mwo?! Cih kau picik sekali tapi baiklah akan aku lakukan."

"….."

"ya, demi kejayaan kita."

"…"

"arraseo nanti aku kabari lagi. Annyeong !"

PIIP

Sebuah seringai licik terukir dari bibir itu. Matanya tersimpan kemarahan dan benci yang amat dalam.

_'penderitaan ada di depan matamu lee sungmin. Tunggulah tanggal mainnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat betapa hancurnya dirimu dan disaat itu pula kemenangan datang padaku. Selama kau ada di dunia ini, kubuat kau menderita.'_ Batin namja misterius tersebut. Senyum licik masih bertahan di bibirnya.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir berakhir, sungmin dan eunhyuk merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Eunhyuk tetap akan mengantar sungmin ke mansion para detektif itu. Sesekali dia melihat sungmin tersenyum sendiri, tanpa sadar dia juga ikut tersenyum. Keheningan terus terjadi hingga bus yang mereka naiki berhenti disalah satu halte, eunhyuk segera menarik tangan sungmin untuk mengikutinya turun.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, kedua namja manis itu berhenti di sebuah mansion mewah bak istana kerajaan. Sebuah pagar menjulang tinggi menghalangi pandangan mereka. Mansion dengan cat putih dan taman luar di depannya, ada air pancuran dan beberapa patung penghias taman, bunga bunga cantik juga turut menyuguhkan pemandangan cantik bagi siapapun mata memandang. Begitupun sungmin yang memandang kagum mansion mewah itu.

"hyukkie, benarkah ini mansion mereka?" kagum sungmin. Matanya masih asik menelusuri kemewahan mansion itu.

"tentu saja, minnie~. Kenapa? Kagum eoh?" goda eunhyuk.

Sungmin mendelik tak suka. "tentu saja. Ini adalah mansion termewah yang pernah aku lihat. Wah, mereka benar-benar kaya raya. Lihat! Bahkan bell nya saja emas seperti ini." Demi apapun itu, eunhyuk tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat norak.

"tentu. Mereka adalah asset terpenting Negara. Tanpa mereka, Negara ini tak mungkin berjalan lancar. Mereka sangat dihormati oleh Negara, karna itu pemerintah memberikan fasilitas mewah dan lengkap untuk mereka. Termasuk mansion dan teknologi canggih-canggih mereka ini." Jelas eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham. Tanpa membuang waktu eunhyuk menekan tombol suara yang menghubung pada penjaga di mansion itu. Sebuah suara dari alat canggih itu (author gak tau namanya ._.)mengintrupsi sungmin dan eunhyuk. Awalnya mereka berdua tak diizinkan masuk karna mereka adalah orang asing. Namun mereka tak putus asa untuk meyakini petugas keamanan mansion itu. Yah, karna 4 detektif itu adalah sangat penting bagi Negara, otomatis keamanan mereka harus terjamin sepenuhnya. Tak sembarang orang yang boleh masuk dan menemui 4 detektif itu. Dengan ribuan rayuan eunhyuk dan sungmin layangkan, akhirnya mereka diizinkan untuk masuk.

Pagar coklat tinggi itu terbuka menampakan kemegahan bangunan mansion. 2 namja bermarga lee itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion tersebut. Sampailah mereka ke pintu kayu yang diyakini sebagai pintu utama mansion itu.

TENG TONG(?)

CEKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan namja tampan yang diketahui namanya adalah lee donghae. Eunhyuk dan sungmin terbelalak kaget. Baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat langsung detektif tersohor korea selatan.

_'tampan' _batin mereka berdua.

"maaf, kalian siapa?" Tanya donghae heran. Baru pertama kalinya dia menerima tamu 2 anak sekolah yang masih mengenakan seragamnya.

"aa-ah annyeonghaseyo! Lee hyukjae/ lee sungmin imnida." Ucap mereka bebarengan.

"oh ya. Eungg..annyeong! baiklah silahkan masuk." Donghae lebih dulu masuk dan meninggalkan eunhyuk dan sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, mereka bedua melangkahkan kakinya masuki kedalam mansion. Banyak barang-barang mewah di dalamnya dan jangan lupa ada beberapa teknologi canggih yang sengaja diletakkan di sekeliling ruang tamu. Dan dapat dilihat juga para member detektif itu tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka semua menatap sungmin dan eunhyuk intens, membuat kedua namja manis itu kikuk.

"silahkan duduk eunhyuk-ssi, sungmin-ssi." Ucap donghae. Sungmin dan eunhyuk hanya menurut dan mendudukan tubuh mereka di sofa merah marun.

"jadi, apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini?" Tanya yesung. Matanya masih menatap intens.

"begini, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Seminggu yang lalu aku mengirim petisi perihal kasus tahun 1999 pada kalian. Apa kalian sudah menerimanya? Jadi bagaimana tanggapan kalian?" ujar sungmin to the point. Sedangkan para detektif itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"petisi perihal kasus tahun 1999? Tapi Kami tak menerima petisi apapun minggu ini." Kyuhyun ikut angkat bicara.

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya, sejurus kemudian pipinya digembungkan dan bibirnya mengerucut.

DEG. Pandangan yang tengah dilihat di depan matanya membuat wajah kyuhyun memanas. Dia tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ada namja yang semanis itu. Bahkan kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa tak ada yeoja yang semanis sungmin. '_I swear, he is so beautiful.' _batin kyuhyun.

"padahal aku sudah mengirimnya 3 kali lho. Kenapa bisa kalian tak menerimannya. Ish menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aku sudah capai capai menulisnya, aku kan – eh? Mianhae aku keterusan." Ucap sungmin polos. Mukanya sudah merah padam. Sungguh dia sangat malu, dia merutuki mulutnya yang suka bicara asal jika sudah kesal, dan sekarang lihat! Semuanya sedang menoleh padanya. Aishh..

"hahahah…kau ini lucu sekali, ming." Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur gemas mengacak rambut sungmin. Wajah sungmin semakin memerah bahkan hingga telinga. Dia sangat tersipu dengan kelakuan kyuhyun dan lagi apa itu tadi? ming? Panggilan apa itu? Itu sangat manis.

"sudah-sudah. Sungmin-ssi, ayo lanjutkan." Kata kangin penasaran.

Sungmin tetap terdiam, dia masih sangat malu. Rona pink mengiasi pipi bulatnya dan lebih lagi jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar. Merasa pertanyaannya tak ditanggapi, kangin mulai jengah. Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu menyadarinya segera mengambil alih pembicaaran.

"kami bermaksud meminta kalian untuk kembali membuka kasus tahun 1999."

"memangnya kasus apa?"

"eh? Eunggg apa ya? Eungg ….pssst min!."eunhyuk menyikut lengan sungmin agar tersadar dari malu malunya(?). Seketika sungmin tersentak dan menoleh ke eunhyuk, sedangkan eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah para detektif itu menggunakan bola matanya. Tahu akan maksud eunhyuk, sungmin segera meminta maaf dan mulai menceritakan detail tentang kasusnya.

"kasus perusahaan yang terbakar dan asset perusahaan yang mengilang. Tapi hingga sekarang belum ada yang tahu dalam di balik semua ini. Bisakah kalian membantuku? Kumohon bantuannya."

"aku tak pernah tahu soal itu." Sergah yesung.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya. "kalian tak tahu karna saat itu kalian belum dibentuk kan?"

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sungmin, sejurus kemudian donghae ikut angkat bicara.

"apa nama perusahaan itu?" Tanya donghae.

"star corp." jawab eunhyuk cepat. Pandangannya bertemu dengan donghae dan membuat pipinya memanas.

"star corp ya? Ah kemarin aku menjelajahi salah satu situs web dan disitu dijelaskan tentang perusahaan star corp yang terbakar itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau kalian ikut terlibat." Jelas kyuhyun.

"ne, aku anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu. Saat kejadian kebakaran hanya terjadi di lobby saja dan kebetulan ibuku berada di lobby dan beliau tewas karna tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Setelah itu polisi menyelidiki penyebab kebakaran, mereka bilang itu karna unsur kesengajaan. Ada seseorang yang membakar saklar lampu di lobby dan menyebabkan ledakan, saat itu juga ada kobaran api dari sana. Beberapa hari kemudian asset perusahaan kami menghilang begitu saja secara misterius. Banyak yang menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dengan pelaku kebakaran itu. Hingga sekarang belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Saat itu ayahku berencana untuk kembali membuka kasus ini namun saat tahun 2006 ayahku menghilang begitu saja." Jelas sungmin yang semakin lama suaranya semakin merendah.

Kilasan memorinya kembali teringat. Meski saat kejadian perusahaan milik keluarganya itu dia tengah berusia 2 tahun, tapi ketika ia berumur 7 tahun tepat sehari sebelum ayahnya diculik, ia diceritakan secara detail itu oleh ayahnya. Hingga kini ia dapat sangat mengingat kejadian itu.

"ah aku ingat. Kau anak kecil yang saat itu mengirim petisi perihal ayahmu yang menghilangkan? Yaya aku ingat. Namun saat ditemukan, ayahmu dalam keadaan – " donghae tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sungguh tak enak hati untuk melanjutkannya saat melihat wajah sungmin yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"tewas." Semua orang di ruangan itu tersentak dengan perkataan kyuhyun yang melengkapi kalimat donghae. Berbagai jitakan dilayangkan ke kepala kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"kami akan membuka kasusmu." Ucap yesung. Eunhyuk dan sungmin menoleh kearah yesung dengan mata yang berbinar. Mata mereka seakan berkata 'jinjja?' kepada yesung, sedangkan yesung hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum manisnya. Semua detektif disana juga ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Pandangan eunhyuk dan sungmin terhenti pada senyuman dan mata sejuk milik donghae dan kyuhyun. Seketika itu juga jantung mereka berdetak begitu kencang.

_'tampan'_ batin eunhyuk dan sungmin.

_'manis'_ batin kyuhyun dan donghae.

Disamping itu ada seseorang yang menatap dengan kilatan kemarahan di matanya, mukanya merah padam menahan kemarahan dan kebencian amat besar yang siap untuk meledak. Seringai licik terukir di bibirnya

_'kalian yang memulainya, maka kalian yang menanggungnya. Permain dimulai dari sekarang lee sungmin. Dan bersiap-siaplah. Aku menunggumu. Menunggu…..kematianmu.'_

TBC

.

.

annyeong ! aku kembali lagi dengan chap 2. maaf kalau masih sangaaaaaaaaaaaaattt pendek. disini unsur phsychopath atau bagian crime nya belum terlalu menonjol. tapi seiring berjalannya chapter, maka kalian akan mengerti. terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan review *bow*. oh iya, ada salah satu readers yang tanya, ff ini ada romancenya atau hanya friendhip? ff ini lebih kearah friendship, tapi karna disini juga ada couple-couplean jadinya ada little romance ^^.

sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
